Grimmjow and Ichigo love!
by meka18
Summary: Grimmjow making friends with Ichigo and they became lovers/mates. Ichigo is a half human and half cat. Grimmjow a half human and half panther. i really sick of writing summers. there will be sex but later theres some OOC and P.O.V poll up Authur Note at the end please read
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY – Ichigo is a half human, half cat hybrid. Grimmjow is a half human, half panther hybrid. They become friends and later lovers. I'm not very good at writing summaries, please read and review. This story will be OOC and is rated M for later chapters.**

**Kitty love!**

**Hey people, I'm Meka. This will be my first fan-fiction; I got the idea for this story whilst in school. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review as I appreciate any input given.**

**Prologue**

There lived a little kitten with orange fur, little orange ears, and a very cute little tail. It was his first day of school, he was little scared and he didn't want to go. "But daddy, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you and mommy"

His father looked down at him with a smile "My young son, you don't have to be scared. You'll have a lot of fun at school; your little friend Renji and Rukia will be there, so you're not going to be alone."

His father picked him up and began walking to the school, on the way they met up with Renji and his dad Urahara. Ichigo pricked his ears and smiles "RENJI!" He got out of his father's hold before running up to the little boy. Renji was a boy who was half human and half lizard. He has a lizard tail and tongue of a lizard.

"ICHIGO!" the two little boys hug "you're going to school too, I can't wait!"

The little kitten looks at the lizard boy "Why are you so happy to go? I'm scared."

Renji giggles at Ichigo "don't worry your little fluffy head. I will be there and we have Rukia with us as well." He grabs Ichigo's hand and start walking to the school, their fathers walking and talking not far behind them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town there is a small blue hair boy with the ears and a little tail of a young panther. He was sleeping peacefully in a little ball until someone stands over him and smiles with his piano teeth. "GRIMMJOW WAKE UP!" This man starts to bang two pans together. With a start the blue boy jumps out of bed and cling to the ceiling with his claws.

"Nnoitra, what the hell! Why did you wake me up you dickhead?"

All the while, a man walks towards the open door. "Grimmjow, I swear you listen to Gin too much. You can't swear like that, it's very bad and Nnoitra I told you not to wake up your brother like that! One day he will turn around attack you." Aizen loves his children so much even though they are not his by blood. "Come down from there Grimmjow! We don't want you to get stuck up there again." He holds his hands out

"To late Aizen-san" He tries to get down but his claws were too deeply imbedded into the wood.

He looks at his black haired son and sighs " Nnoitra, tell Gin to get the ladder and Grimmjow you don't have to call me by my last name. Please try to call me dad or daddy?" he's tried so hard to get his blue hair son to call him dad.

"But what if my daddy comes back for me? He said he was going to come back and get me from grandpa and grandma House, he's just going to get beer!" Aizen knows that the boy's father won't be returning. The boy's father murdered his wife, Grimmjow's mother, and was currently serving a jail sentence of 25 years. He told Grimmjow that his mother was killed during a mugging. He didn't have the heart to tell him how she really died.

Gin coming in smiling with a ladder under his arm "Oh our little kitty got stuck up there again." He kisses Aizen on the cheek. "So, who is going up there?"

"I'll do it!" Aizen sets up the ladder before climbing up and pulling him off the ceiling, the boy clings to him as they descend.

"Thank you Aizen-san"

He smiled at his son. "It's your first day of school today, are you excited?"

"Yep! I can't wait! Is anyone else going to come with me?" He was grinning and flicking his tail.

"Your three brothers and one of your sisters" Aizen says as he places him on the floor

"Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Neliel?" Grimmjow lost his smile when he said Ulquiorra and Nnoitra names "Why do Nnoitra and Ulquiorra have to go? They don't even like me and they'll pick on me there."

Aizen looks at him "they won't little one!"

A little later when all five children were in their new clothes and shoes, they made their way to the car as Aizen was driving them all to the school. At the door he kisses Gin goodbye "I will be back soon Gin, don't worry. I love you"

"I know Sousuke, I love you too. Bye kids, see you all later" he smiles at them and waves.

"Bye, bye daddy Gin" Neliel say while giggling. Starks was already asleep in his seat, Ulquiorra in the front seat, he was look at his father but not showing any emotions.

After sitting down in the driver's seat and securing his seatbelt, Aizen starts driving towards the school. During the ride he looks as each one of his children through the car mirrors "You guys are all going to behave on your first day of school, understand?"

Nnoitra smiles wide "As long no little pricks pick on me or Neliel then we are good. Grimm and Ulquiorra can take care of themselves." Aizen was really tempted to go back to the house and wash Nnoitra mouth out.

"Nnoitra, what did I tell you about your language. If you cure one more time, I swear that when you get home I will wash your mouth out with soap. Also when you are at school you are to be really nice to your other brothers."

They final get there, they all get out of the car and walk to the front of the front passenger door. "Do you all know which classrooms you are going to?" Grimmjow didn't know but he didn't want to say it out loud. However, he had a sister who loved to make him feel like a dumbass.

"Hehehe Grimm doesn't know where his is."

"SHUT UP NEL!" Grimmjow and Neliel started to fight forcing Aizen pick them up and pull them a part.

"Grimmjow it okay if you don't know. I walk you there okay." he holds on to his hand and Grimmjow smiles at his brothers and now a very bruise up sister.

In the office, there were a few kids other kids and parents. Grimmjow was shy about his feels around other people but he did see a little orange hair boy that looks about the same age as him. His ears were pointed back and his tail was wrapped around his father.

"Aizen-san you say you know everyone in town right" Aizen looks down and smiles more

"Well not everyone but I try my best too. Who do you want to know?" Grimmjow point to the orange hair kitten and the black hair cat that was most likely his father "Oh I know them. The little one is Ichigo Kurosaki and next to him is his father Isshin Kurosaki. Do you want to meet them?" Grimmjow looked at them. He wanted to but he was so shy. Aizen looked at the father and walk over with Grimmjow.

"Hello, I'm Sousuke Aizen and this is my son Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Aizen bows to Isshin.

Isshin bow back "Hello, I'm Isshin Kurosaki and this is my son Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you Aizen-san Grimmjow-Kun. Ichigo don't be shy say hello." He looks at his son Ichigo who held tighter onto his father's leg and tail.

"H-hello" after he hides behinds his father. "Sorry! Ichigo is really shy in front of new people. If you don't mind me ask what type are you and your son?" He saw that Grimmjow and Aizen are different breeds.

"I don't mind. I'm wolf and Grimmjow is a panther. I adopted him when his mother passed away."

Isshin look at them "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay"

The office woman came up to them "Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Aizen your sons are both in the same class, will you please come with me, I'll take you there" they nod and follow the woman. "Here you are." They say thanks and bow.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, I hope to see you again and I hope our sons can be good friends," he holds his hand out.

"I hope so Mr. Aizen. I'll pick you up later Ichigo." Isshin hugs his son and leaves with Aizen. Leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone they look at each other. Grimmjow was the first to speak "Hi Ichigo, I like your hair colour, orange is my favourite colour." Ichigo smiles

"Thank you! I like your hair colour too. Blue it my favourite colour." they smiles at each other. Grimmjow knows they be best friends for a long time.

**I hope you like it. Please review my story and let me know what you think. I'd like to give a special thanks to my new beta, Lady Histoire for editing all my stories.**

**MEKA OUT :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people its chapter to I get a lot of reviews from my last chapter. I am really happy that you like it. Oh I didn't say this in my last chapter, but this is my first Grimmjow and Ichigo story. So my writing, spelling, and grammar are really bad so please don't tell I trying really hard on it. Like I was saying, I don't own bleach or its characters. It's a mix of third and first person so don't get mad at me **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ **

**(I am U-Wish-U-Knew and I am the Beta~ So no need to worry about grammar or anything. I changed it all to 3rd person) **

**Nine years later: **

The room was pretty quiet. The sun was still rising and the birds were still chirping. An orange haired cat was sleeping in a ball, happy and purring loudly. His ears flicking when he heard someone's foot steps becoming louder and louder. Then a black haired cat, Ichigo's father, opened the door and tried to attack him. Ichigo pinned him to the floor.

He was really pissed off, "What the fuck goat face? Do you have to do this every day?" Ichigo hissed.

"But my son I have to make sure you don't go soft on me. I trained you so well." Isshin smiled and laughed. Ichigo kicked his dad out of his room so he could get dressed.

Downstairs Misaki, Ichigo's Mother, was making breakfast.

She smiled looked at Yuzu and Karin, "So girls, are you happy, since this is your first day in middle school?" She, herself, was very happy that her little kittens were going to go to middle school.

Karin looked at her mother and smiled, "I'm happy! Mom, do you think Ichigo is happy he and his friends are in there first day of high school?"

Misaki smiled and flicked her tail "I'm sure they are."

Then there was loud thump. She smiled and giggled, knowing that her husband woke up their son with one of his attacks. Then out of nowhere Isshin fell down the stairs, face first.

"I see… Ichigo is up, isn't he?" She sounded happy that her little kitten could defend himself from his father. Isshin smiled and got up, "He's tough as ever, but he letting me get too close to him so he can pin me." He sighed and looked at his wife. He then remembered the first time he attacked his son.

_**Isshin P.O.V. (Flash back) **_

_I came into the house after work and I saw my wife holding our hairless son. I was very shocked that all of Ichigo's fur was gone. _

_"What happened?" I was looking at our kitten. He was crying in her hold then ran to me crying. _

_I picked him up and held him while Masaki walked over, "He came home with most of it gone. He won't tell me who did it. I tried everything, but he just won't tell." She was upset that someone had hurt our little kitten. _

_Ichigo looked up at me, still crying. _

_With his sad weak voice he said, "I'm sorry, daddy, I tried to be strong, b-but they were around me and my friend Grimmjow! We tried to get away, but they held Grimmjow down and made him watch them as they cut my fur off and they cut a bit of my ear! It hurt, it hurt!" _

_I just listened to what Ichigo had to say, "Why won't you tell us who did it, Ichigo?" _

_He looked so scared and I just wanted to know why he wouldn't tell me. _

_"They said they would hurt Grimmjow if I told. Then they told him if he tells then they'll hurt me more." He cried even harder then. It broke my heart to see my son like that.  
_

_Later that night I called Aizen to see if his son was okay, "Hello, Aizen?"  
_

_I listened, waiting for a reply and it came. _

_"Yes? Oh hello Mr. Kurosaki! For what purpose do I have the pleasure of this call?" The brown hair man asked calmly.  
_

_"Well Mr. Aizen, I wanted to know if Grimmjow is okay. He and Ichigo got in to a little fight with a group of kids…they cut off Ichigo's fur." I spoke, very worried about Grimmjow  
_

_"Well he ran into his room. He won't come out. My love, Gin, and I tried everything to get him out. Right now his brothers, Starrk and Nnoitra, are trying to get him out." I heard laugh on the other side of the phone and Aizen continued, "Well I think he is now out of the room. I'll hand the phone to Gin, my partner." _

_I knew Aizen was gay and it didn't matter to me. _

_I waited for a few minutes and heard a snicker before he started to talk ,"Yellow~! This is Gin! I am talking to Mr. Kurosaki right?" He was still snickering. _

_I was calm, "Yes you are. I just wanted to know if Grimmjow is okay or not." I didn't know what happened, but there a lot more laugher on the other side _

_"After our son ran to his room Nel, our daughter, finally got him out, only to see his fur was shaved off. Now Nnoitra and her are laughing at him." he told me. _

_I felt sorry for the little panther and I could hear Grimmjow telling his brother and sister to shut up. Poor little Grimmjow-kun, he got picked on by his siblings. _

_"Well, he's okay and that's good, but we have to call the school about this. The bullying has gone much too far. No one cuts my son fur off and gets away with it." _

_I heard Gin chucking on the other side of the phone, "I'll have a talk with Sosuke about this. Awww~! He's holding Grimmy! I need to take a picture of this! Hold on few minutes." Then he put the phone down I assumed. _

_I wasn't paying any mind to my surroundings as I felt a light pull on my pants. _

_I looked down and saw my little kitten, "Hello Ichigo." _

_He looked at me with sleepy eyes, "Daddy, who are you talking to?" He yawned at me and I thought it was the cutest thing he had ever done in his whole life.  
_

_I picked him up while still holding the phone, "I am talking to Grimmjow-kun's daddy. Do you want to say 'hi' to Grimmjow?"  
_

_The little orange kitten looked at me with bright, happy eyes. He only nodded at me.  
_

_I heard someone coming over the phone, "Hello Isshin, it's Sosuke. I have Grimmjow. He wants to say 'hi' to Ichigo. Is that okay?"  
_

_I chuckled, "Well Ichigo wanted to say 'hi' to Grimmjow-kun too. Well here is Ichigo."  
_

_I handed the phone to Ichigo who was smiling and talking to Grimmjow for about an hour. I just smiled, because he and my son were getting along with each other. A little later and Ichigo said goodnight to him then handed the phine back to me.  
_

_"Hello?" _

_Aizen answered, "Hello Isshin. Thank you your son's help. Grimmjow seems to feel much better after talking to him." _

_I felt a little smile light up my face, "Well that's good. So I want to call the school to put a stop to bullying, but I think this just the beginning." _

_I could practically feel him frowning on the other side, "I know maybe we can teach them how to defend themselves, but Gin is going to fight with me. He wants to keep Grimmjow away from fighting." _

_I know the feeling. Misaki doesn't want Ichigo to fight at all either. She keeps saying that he too sweet for it.  
_

_"Well, let's just see where it goes. I might get her to say yes now."  
_

_We said are goodbyes. I went upstairs into mine and my wife's room. When I got there she was holding Ichigo in a ball. She was crying a little bit. I felt so sorry for our son. I walked over to her and got in bed.  
_

_"Misaki, we both know know we can't keep him from this forever. He needs to learn how to defend himself." _

_Masaki gave me the scariest look she has ever given me,"I don't want him to fight. What if he hurts the person he cares about most in the world?" _

_I know she talking about Grimmjow, "He won't hurt him. But this is the beginning. What if it gets worse? I don't want him get hurt anymore."_

_She sighed in defeat. She knows I'm right about this. She pet Ichigo a little longer, until I picked him up and kissed the top of the head before walking to his room and put him in his bed.  
_

_"Good night Ichigo, your mother and I love you."  
_

_The next morning he came running down the stairs while Misaki was cooking breakfast. I was reading the paper. He jumped on the chair kicking his legs back and forth. I looked up at him and he smiled. His fur hasn't grown back yet, but I don't think he cares.  
_

_"Say Ichigo, if I tell you that you're going to learn how to defend yourself what do you say?" He looked at me this his big golden- brown eyes and his face lit up.  
_

_"Really Daddy? You're going to let me learn how to fight?" He was waging his tail like a little dog, it was quite funny. _

_"Yes Ichigo but I will check your progress like hell! You will never see me coming! I hope you like it." There was a knock on the door I went to answer it. I opened it. I was shocked to see Grimmjow and his father there. Grimmjow wanted to run in and go to Ichigo. I smiled and moved to the side and he looked at his father. Aizen smiled and nodded, signaling him to go ahead. _

_Grimmjow ran to Ichigo "Ichi! Ichi!" _

_I laughed at the nickname and I listened to their conversation. _

_"What is it Grimm?" He jumped down and ran to the panther. _

_Grimmjow responded, "Aizen-san says he was going to teach me how to defend myself! I can't wait to start!" _

_Ichigo smiled, "Daddy says he going teach me too! I can't wait either!" _

_They talked for a long time. _

_**Normal P.O.V (present )**_

Ichigo came down the stairs and grabbed two piece of toast.

He was running out the door when he turned his head and called, "Bye mom, Yuzu, Karin, and Goat face! See you after school!"

He ran all the way to the school. He couldn't wait to see his close, best friends. First he met up with his friend Renji who is dating his friend Rukia. They were a cute couple as they were always told.

"Hey Ren, how are you? Are you ready to go to school?" Ichigo asked with a mouth full of toast.

Renji looked at him, seeming to be pissed off, "Hell no! I don't want to go to school!"

Ichigo started to giggle, "If I remember right, when we were real little you wanted to go to school and take me with you."

Renji gave him a dirty look, "I was fucking six years old, Ichi!"

Ichigo punched him in the arm. "Nobody can call me that Ren!"

Renji smiled, "Well I guess that's your boyfriend Grimmjow's job to say."

Ichigo blushes vibrant red, "RENJI! HE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! THAT'S ALL!"

Renji smirked, "But you want to be more than friends and don't lie! It's true! I heard you had a wet dream about him!"

Ichigo turned an even brighter red and he was speechless. As soon as he got to normal he looked to Renji again.

"So what if I like him?" Ichigo, asked, running into the school.

Renji was dumb founded from the stament and shook his head as he ran after him.

Meanwhile, the blue haired teenager slept, his own tail clinging to him. His ears perked up. He had to piss and he knew someone was going to wake him up soon anyway. So Grimmjow got up and fixed his bed, since he slept in a ball, messing up the blankets. He climbed up onto the wall, hiding.

Nnoitra thought, 'It is gonna be so easy to scare him!' as he held the pans up. He almost clanged them together when Grimmjow jumped down and punched him in the gut.

"Morning Nnoitra and nice try, you almost had me."

Nnoitra was dumb founded before it all came back and he pulled the blankets apart. Pissed off and wanting to kill Grimmjow.

"You fucking bastard Grimmjow! You tricked me and I'm going to kill you, dip ship!" He punched Grimmjow in the head.

Grimmjow blocked it then tackled him to the ground. "Every fucking day you wake me up by doing that! I swear you're with Ichigo's father too much!"

Grimmjow was now on the ground with Nnoitra on his chest. He gave Grimmjow an evil smile, leaning down slowly.

"NNOITRA! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE!" He was beginning to a panic.

"You don't want your brother give you a kis?" Nnoitra giggled.

"Your damn kisses are gross! I don't get how your boyfriend lik-" Nnoitra covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Shhh! Dude, dad doesn't know that I'm dating or that I'm into guys so shut up! Shut up!"

Grimmjow smiled, trying to say something until they looked at the door to see the black haired man with green tears tattooed on his face looking at them.

"You two, get dressed for school and dad wants you downstairs for breakfast now." Ulquiorra wasn't too pleased they woke him up every morning like this.

"Well the princess is up." Nnoitra laughed as he got off Grimmjow and helped him up.

"Really Nnoitra? You really haven't told Aizen-san your dating a guy? He shouldn't judge you, because he's married to Gin! So what are you so scared to tell him?"

Nnoitra blushed, " 'Cause! Do you remember when Stark came out and he gave me the talk about how to fuck or be fucked? I don't want to get into that sex stuff. I don't want to talk about it either."

Grimmjow wanted to slap him up-side the head. "Nnoitra, he's not going to do that to you." He brought his voice to a whisper, "Well…not much."

They got dressed for school and headed down the stairs. They went to the kitchen where Gin was cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. Aizen was reading the paper and he looked up at his sons, smiling at them.

"Good morning Grimmjow and Nnoitra."

They looked at their father. Nnoitra didn't say anything, he simply sat down and started eating his food that was placed in front of him.

Grimmjow bowed a little, "Good morning Aizen-san. How are you this morning?"

Aizen was a little sad that he still couldn't get him to call him dad, "I'm doing good, but please call me dad." Grimmjow still couldn't do it, "I can't do that Aizen-san."Aizen sighed heavily, he knew he asking too much, "Fine. Grimmjow please sit. Are all of you happy that your cousins are going with you to school today?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra groaned.

Nnoitra didn't like his cousins at all, while Grimmjow just dealt with them

Nnoitra was the first to speak, "Dad, I really don't want them to go to the same school with us! Come on! Yummy is going to fight with everyone there and we have Szayel and Luppi - the two drama queens! So why the fucking hell would we like being with them?"

Aizen looked at Nnoitra then smiled, "Nnoitra, what did I say about your cussing? Do we have to call Mrs. Kurosaki about the swearing?" Nnoitra turned white when he remembered what happened last time he swore in front of the cat woman.

_**Nnoitra P.O.V. (Flash Back): **_

_It was a few years back and Grimmjow and I were going to his friend's, which was far way from where we lived. I was bored and didn't want to go, but Grimmjow wanted to see him. Dad said he couldn't go, unless Shark or I went with him. Of course Grimmjow picked me. _

_Grimmjow wanted to walk, but when I figured out how far away it was I told him to fuck himself. If he wanted to walk he sure as hell could, but I was driving. Then he was caught by Gin, who I refused to call mom. Dad asked really nicely for me to call him mom or Gin-pa. Yeah right! So I just called him Gin, that's all. So Gin said he would drive us there. _

_On the way there, Grimmjow was smiling - not smirking, fucking smiling! What the hell? This friend has to be a girl he just wants bang. I let it go, but Gin was a different story.  
_

_He's the only one who knew that I was gay, but he didn't want to tell dad, because I begged him not to tell. Gin said if I did house work he would never speak a word. I was so damn pissed that I had to work, but I helped Gin out anyway.  
_

_We came to a stop at a house that had a sign on it reading, "Kurosaki Clinic".  
_

_I looked at Grimmjow and saw that he was getting out.  
_

_I got out too, "So why the fuck are we at a hospital?" I said in a pissed tone.  
_

_He gave me the worst and dirtiest look I had ever seen, "You can't swear here, unless you want Ichigo's mom to wash your mouth out with soap. This is where Ichigo lives after all." _

_Now he was pissed off at me, but who cares? Not me, that's for sure. _

_He knocked on the door and took three steps to the left before turning to me, "If I was you, I would move three steps to the right or you're going to be kicked in the head. Don't give me that look, Nnoitra, I'm very serious." _

_Usually when someone does something I don't do it so why now? I didn't listen. Then I heard the sound of footsteps running to the door. It swung open and I face full of foot. I went down hard since it took the wind right out of me. I heard Grimmjow laughing is ass off which only pissed me off more. I looked up I saw a black haired cat. His tail pulled my leg up and he started to smell me; it was very weird !" _

_I heard a creak and looked to the door again and saw the most beautiful creature in the word. He had the most beautiful orange, furry tail. His ears were so cute.  
_

_I thought I would die when his voice rang out, "GOAT FACE GET OFF HIM!" It was heaven. I wanted to hear more. His voice was addicting, like crack.  
_

_'Oh god I want to know his name. Fuck I want to bang him into the ground!' I thought.  
_

_The goat face guy got off me and I got up, grinning, "Thanks hot stuff! By the way, what's your name?" I reached out and was about to touch his ass when Grimmjow grabbed my arm and nearly ripped it off. _

_"Nnoitra, don't you dare touch my friend or I will kill you where you stand!" _

_The orange kitty blushed, "Grimmjow I can handle it. Is this your brother that you said loved other boys?" He gave me an 'I'm better than you' look and I got really pissed, but he kept going, "My name is Ichigo. And there are rules before you go in my house. First, you can't swear at all, because my mother won't stand for it."He looked at Grimmjow, "And second, please take your shoes off before we go in my room." With that, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and I went in the house. We took off our shoes and walked up to the hotty's room. _

_We were in there for about three hours before a small orange haired woman brought in cookies and milk. _

_"Thank you Mrs. Kurosaki! They taste really good!" I never ever thought that Grimmjow could be nice or kind. He never acted like that at home.  
_

_But if looks could kill I would be dead three times over. His eyes told me to say 'thank you' so I did, "Thank you."  
_

_Grimmjow looked at Ichigo happily. It seemed like he really, really liked that boy, so I stopped flirting with him. Then I made the biggest mistake in my life. And even 'til this day I still fear that woman. I dare not swear in front of her ever again. I bit into the cookie and was the best shit I ever had. _

_I still remember what I said to her: "Holy shit this is fuckin' good!" Ichigo's and Grimmjow's faces turned really, really white. They looked at the door and hoped she was gone before I said what I did. _

_The little women had to be about 5'1", while I was, at the time, 6'7". She left the room and came back with some soap. I finished the cookie and looked at her. She pinned me down and washed my mouth out with peach smelling soap. I couldn't hit her. I was in shock and I looked at Grimmjow. He was fucking laughing at me and I wanted to kill him. When she was done she pulled the soap that was left in my mouth out. She looked at me, "If you ever swear in front of me again, I will make sure I wash your mouth out the worse smelling soap you have ever smelt. Do you understand me, young man?" I was scared for the first time in my life, "Y-Yes Mrs. Kurosaki! I'm sorry that I swore!" She left. _

_To this day I hated that my father found out about my swearing by that blue haired bastard. I wanted to kill Grimmjow with his own ass for telling dad that. Now every time I swear he tells me that he can call up Mrs. Kurosaki to wash my mouth out. It pissed me off that he could hit that low. _

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Everyone was quite at the breakfast table, until there was a knock at the got to his feet grabbed Gin by the waist and kissed him pationately, "I'll get it, baby." He grabbed Gin's ass a bit and smiled. "My children, your cousins are here." They all looked to the door as Aizen opened it and there was Tesla, Luppi, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Halibel. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Nel thought they were going to die when they got to school.

**Hey people I hope you like this chapter. Just in time for school Vaction from school. I hope you can wait for more. Sorry its so late and I hope you like my friend U-Wish-U-Knew is fixing my story up so she my close best friend ever there will be more Chapter on the way oh I look for suggestion who you want Sharrk to date I put a poll up of the couples .net/u/2386358/ **

**_MEKA OUT ~ _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE WHATS UUUUUUUPPPPPZZZZZZZZ :P its been while this is chapter three there a poll is still going on it wont end till I get chapter four up but I want you guys to get more review I love you guys that you love my story I have a best friend and little sister DreamerLisa12 she will fix my Grimmer and Spelling that I miss on spell cheek please more review guys and please answer the poll on who you guys want as Sharrk boyfriend well gets going on to the story READ THE BOTTOM PLEASE**!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ichigo and his friend Renji at school. Ichigo was getting impaction waiting for Grimmjow. His tail was swaying waiting. Renji though "he so hopeless he should just be a man and ask him out." Ichigo ears puck up when he saw a 1966 Shelby Mustang GT-350 dark blue cover with teal stripes along the sides of it. Ichigo was running to it he knew who's car was "YO GRIMMJOW" Grimmjow gets out of his Mustang and smirks at Ichigo. The panther boy lets his cousins out of his car. He smell something it was really bad smelling like puke. After all of his cousins get out of his car he put his head in the back. If you ask if he was piss of that an understandable of the year. "WHO FUCKING PUKE IN MY CAR, LUPPI IF THAT WAS YOU I KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN" he yell really loud that Ichigo stop dead in this tracks. He didn't want to get in the mest then sme girl like boy thing came up to him. "Hello my name is Luppi. What your name hot stuff?" Ichigo ear tick he hated when some one hits on him or call him dumb nickname. He smiles evil "Oh my name is not hot stuff it Ichigo" Ichigo grabs his hand and flip him and step on his neck in a way of choking him "and if you ever call me hot stuff I make sure that you die a slow painful death."

_**Grimmjow P.O.V**_

I was still piss off that Luppi puke in my fucking car. I saw my orange hair boy and my cousin under him. "Yo Ichigo don't kill my cuz I have to make sure he doesn't die on my watch" I told him in hopes he doesn't kill him. He let Luppi up he turn to me. I though he was piss off at me I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Then he truly smile at me then jumps on me hugging. "miss me much Ichi" we both laugh I think that the only time I every let anyone be this close to me. I was happy and I have a feeling this weird feeling I never felt before. I just shock it off.

Hey let me go "Grimmjow so this prick is your cousin he was just hitting on me." he told me. For some reason I have a feeling that I want really kill Luppi for flirting with My strawberry wait why did I thought that I know Ichigo and I are just best friends but thinking like that no I can. I want to be his best friend and I don't want to ruin it we are very close.

The bell rang I look at the school this year will make us different than we were. "hey Ichigo what do you have for classes." he hand me his schedule. I look at it we only have 3 out of 8 class together. "Grimm you okay you look a paler then Ulquiorra when he ate Orihime cooking." he look over my shoulder "no this can be they move us away from each other, but we always in the same class with each other since we met." It was true this will be the first year that Ichigo are diffident class. "Ichi its okay we have 3 together and have lunch. I think you have your other friends in the class with you. Just as long he not in there...speak of the devil." It was Shirosaki Ogichi he is adick that make Ichigo and I stuffer all threw middle school.

_**Flash back: (Grimmjow P.O.V)**_

_In middle school every one always pick on me and Ichigo 'Cuz we are different form every on else. But there was some one who want to make Ichi cry my hair after 3years growling it back is the way I like it. Im in my room licking my tail wait for every one to get ready "i can maybe he skip school to day." he doesn't skip anymore Because me and Ichi never is sick. After I was finish I got up and walk down stairs to the living room seeing Ulquiorra on the couch read a book. "she still not done really it been thirty minute." I look over at him he was mad that he have to deal with... "DADDY I CANT FIND MY BRA I LOOK IN FIND IT IN MY ROOM OR IN NNIOTRA AND GRIMMJOW ROOM BUT ITS NOT THERE." I was piss she always goes in Nnoitra and mind room "what the hell Nel why are in my room and why in the hell I have you damn bra in my room you bitch." I yell at her I didn't care I don't like her in my room. She came out running "Grimmy you a dick I bet you really want to be a girl so you and Itsygo can get together and make kissy face" she was mocking me I want to kill her._

_When we are finally got out of there Gin and Aizen-san was taking us to school I just look out the window. I was getting piss cuz of Nel and Nnoitra was sing 'Joker By: Steve Miller they are out of tune I want to die. When we got there I just jump out while the car was still going. I look around the front of the school. 'where is he. He always here before me maybe he sick.' I just sat down I didn't even here him at all till the orange hair kitty tackle me to the ground "Grimm! There you are." he was giggle while on top of me I was happy that he smiling at me. "Yo, Ichi how are you and can you get off me please." he was purring on me I look at him something in my heart didn't want him off me. "I'm good Grimm"_

_When we got up I spot a while hair bastard that makes Ichigo scare and cry. I hold Ichigo close to me and we just keep walking trying not to let the wile hair cat mess with me or Ichigo. I thought we are in the clear till he grab my tail and pull. I hiss at him "let go of it Shirosaki we haven't doing anything just please not to day." I didn't want to get in trouble again I cant or I get send home again. No one will me here watch Ichi. Shirosaki spoke "awww you don't want to be away your boyfriend how cute what you two was fucking in the bathroom hehehe." I want him die I was about to punch him till Ichigo beats me to the punch "Grimmjow and I are not dating and no we don't want to touch you with a 20foot pole Shirosaki" I swear Shirosaki was going to kill him if the teacher wasn't there he got close to us and says "this is not over you two." He went off I look over at Ichi "Ichi you crazy you could go in trouble or get kick out of school. You just let me take care of it I use to getting in trouble." he look at me like then he slap me up side of the head. "I'm not letting you get in trouble because of that wild beast." I look at the kitten and smile and yes to me he still the same little kitten I met in kindergarten._

_When the bell rang we went to class. Siting at our desks the teacher came in "class I know it's the middle of the year but we have a student that transfer form the other class Shirosaki please come in and sit next to Grimmjow." Ichigo and I look at each other worry then the while hair cat look at us with that wild smile I know we are in trouble. He was walking to the desk he was a sign to he sat down. All though class he was doing spit balls at me and Ichigo I was hitting my limit with this cat I want to craw his eyes out and make sure he suffer a slow painful death._

_When the bell rang Ichi and I ran out of the class room cover in spit balls and gum yes gum in my tail I was piss now I have to cut it out I just got it back now I have to cut it. We were in the boy's bathroom cleaning all of it off I look over at Ichigo. "Hey Ichi is there any gum on my body" he look at me then he put his hand threw my hair. He shook his head. I sigh of releve that I didn't have to cut my hair on my head. I look at Ichi and he was crying "hey, hey whats wrong its okay he not going to do anything to you okay so claim down please for me little Ichi-berry" I know how much he hate it I add berry to his name. He have me the evil eye " I say don't use berry in my name Grimmy-kitty." he snap at me. I didn't listen at his comment. "Lets go I have Gin or Aizen drop you off at your house." I mess up his hair and left with him._

_We were in the not even out of the school building Shirosaki and his gang they surround us. "Hey kittens I say we take care of it later and here we are" he told us I look at Ichigo who look a little scare I didn't want anything happen to him. I look around to get the out of it with Ichigo and I without getting really hurt. Then Suddenly I was rip away from Ichigo they was holding him down as Shirosaki was crack his knuckles walking to me "hey Ichigo how do you feel if I hurt your little panther-kitten hehehe I bet can make him cry" he hit me in the jaw I spit out blood._

_It felt like hours of beating at his point I can hear was Shirosaki hitting me and Ichigo crying begging him to stop. "STOP IT STOP IT YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP" I didn't want Ichigo crying for me I am nothing all I was about to black out till I saw was teacher running to us Shiro and his gang ran away Ichigo craw to me begging "Grimmjow please don't die please don't if you die I have no one please don't die." I reach up to his cheek and rub it before I black out._

_The next thing I remember was in the hospital with an IV in my arm and a sleeping Ichigo by my side I look on the other side was my sister crying hold "Grimmy thank god your awake." that about all I can get out of her 'cuz he was crying so much I could not understand. She ran out of the room to bring Aizen and a crying Gin they tell me I was asleep for 2weeks the doctor say to them that I was not going to live if I didn't come out of it. I look over at Ichigo and saw he wake now but tring not to cry I keep tell him its not his fault at all is was that were just out number but he just keep blame himself._

_**Grimmjow P.O.V (back in the present)**_

The time I came back to school I hear that he was kick out of school for all most killing a kid for garbing his ass. I'm little shock that he is here. I didn't want Ichi to get upset I walk him to his first class. I look in there who is in there. I felt better that Nnoitra and Sharrk was in there. But Shirosaki was in there I was piss off. I don't want Ichi to be scare but I have to remember he different. He not the same middle schooler who will cry if that man look at him. "Ichigo if I'm not here to pick up go with Nnoitra or Sharrk. I do not want you alone with Ogichi. He gives me a bad feeling." If look can kill I be dead in a heart beat. "Who do you think I am Grimmjow you think I cant protect myself." the bell rang "you should get to class Grimmjow bye." 'great he piss' I thought as I sigh.

_**Ichigo P.O.V**_

I saw him eyeing me and lick his lips. I just keep walking to my seat right next to Renji. Ogichi look at me and ready to move on the other side of me then Sharrk sits on the other side. I saw that Shirosaki was piss that he cant sit with me. The teacher comes in the class room looks around. At first I thought he was an other student because he was dress like he just got out of bed and look like he doesn't want to be in here. But when he shock "hello class I am Mr. Karakul but I don't care if you call me by my first name witch is Shunsui but all I want is you get the work done and hand in your homework when I give to you guys which I don't give." I thought this class was going to be easy. Till a woman comes in "Oh class this is my teacher helper, Nanao Ise" he was cooing her is was kinda funny. She turns to him " its to miss Ise to you all an if I catch you sleep or slacking off I will not be hesitant to give you distention and you how many times do I have to tell don't get so close to your Students or they get you in trouble." she looks really mad 'note to self don't cross her at all.' I look at the Mr. Kyoraku in a way this is very interesting they when back and froth for all most the whole class.

Then the bell rang beside me, my friends, and Grimmjow bothers every one left. Then when they finally stop they realize that look at us. Miss was the first to talk " you may go now" she was really red. Once I was out the room I act like I was still piss off at Grimmjow. I look at him "Ichigo please don't be mad me please I'm sorry." when he act really cute I could not be really mad at him at all anymore. I smile at him and laugh at bit "okay okay your forgiven Grimmjow so do we have the next class together right." Grimmjow just nod at me. I look at him a little. "Wow the great Grimmjow is blushing" when I say that he blush harder. I just run a little bit so he could not chance me down. " I wasn't blushing you bastard" he just ran after me. I turn to look at him it was funny till I bum into Shirosaki.

He smile at me and grab pull me into the boy bathroom. "well well its you Ichigo I want to talk to you for a while." I was just stun I couldn't breathe I didn't want to know if I was going to get hurt or what. He walk to me I just back up till I hit the wall. I know I'm screwed if I don't get out of there. My mind when blank when Shirosaki hug me. "Ichigo I want to apologize for to make you sad all though middle school. I want to say it this morning but Grimmjow and your friend was block me to get to you." he hug me tight. I was not sure that he was lie to me. "Ichigo I want yo be your friend and Grimmjow and I have come to terms that I'm gay." that shock me. I just stay silent letting him hug me. "um, um, Shirosaki i" he look up at me and smile "call me Shiro and Ichigo please be my friend please, please, please." he begging I can help to feel sorr for him. I look at him "fine Shiro we can be friends please let go I have to go to class." I try to shake him off but he hold me.

"YAY we are friends now we are friends can I tell you some thing." he smile his cat tail was moving to hold mine "Ichigo I want to know if you go out with me?" he didn't give me time to answer him he kiss me. I try to push him off but he was let go. He lick my bottom lip try to let him deeping the kiss but didn't let him. When he move away I push him off. I start to sniff then I look at the door. Grimmjow look really hurt. There was tires coming out of his eyes. "Grimm its not what you think."

**Wow big stuff happen in this chapter I really hope you people like it and was to give a shout out to all my friends and Story Alert**

**hydekll/VampireLover4evernever/OfeliaWolf/drmona lord/YaoiFreak-Xtravaganza/zoebeansmommy/Demonmaster9090 / filianox noctis / Hotaru Jaegerjaquez /AnimePunk314 / DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC / YAOI FANZ / fujiwarakoharu / Koga Sukarama / femaleJoey / Kichou / U-Wish-U-Knew/DreamerLisa12**

**You guys and Girls are so nice to review my sorry and Story Alert it if its not to much trouble can you people past this on to other people for reading and please please please review this please me and U-Wish-U-Knew will really love it if you do that and also please vote for who will Sharrk date so far its Shinji that is wining with 3 vote Shiro with 1 and Luppi and Zommari with none so please vote on my front page sorry the long wait**

**Meka out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO YO YO ITS MEKA Again its a lot of stuff of happen in the story in last chapter I hope you don't hate me for it well I still have the poll up I'm not joking please vote that all I ask of you and also review it. Lets see how Grimmy-kitty and Ichi-berry make up or they never be friends again**

**FANGIRLS: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**MEKA: OKAY THEN SO ON THIS THE SHOW (STORY)**

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

Grimmjow just standing here crying seeing Ichigo kissing the man who all most killed him. Fill with hate and pain he just burst out of the boys bathroom. Ichigo was running after him. Ichigo and Grimmmjow didn't care that if they miss the rest of class. Ichigo just yelling for him to get him to explain that he didn't kiss Shiro. Shiro kiss him he yell out "GRIMMJOW COME BACK PLEASE" but the panther just keeps running. Finally Ichigo poncey on him. "Grimmjow its not what you think" the blue hair Panthter man looks at the orange kitten. "its not what I think I saw you kiss Shirosaki Ogihci the man that all most kill me. He was all over you like he was in heat or your a commin whore. You look like you like it what I am I soapstone to think then." Grimmjow was mad and hurt and he didn't know why he was so piss off but all he want it to have Ichigo all himself and no one to have him. Ichigo just getting piss that Grimmjow just call him a whore he want to punch the panther. "he just came out to me and told me he was sorry Grimmjow. And that he kiss me I never ever give anyone myself so no I'm not a whore so piss off Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow saw own red. grabs a hold off Ichigo shirt and pull him down and bites down on his neck.

Ichigo yep in pain. "Grimmjow that hurt what are you doing." Grimmjow just bit down hard to make blood come out. Ichigo let little cry and whimpers "Grimmjow STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS" Ichigo was crying in pain and he was scare that was Grimmjow was going to kill him. Grimmjow growls louder when Ichigo try to move. When he finally let go. The panther lick the cats neck. Ichigo just punch him hard in the jaw and runs home not caring all he just want to craw into bed and cry. 'how can my friend, my best friend can just do that. Why he gets piss at me so what if I let Shiro kiss me so what.' Ichigo just keeps thinking. He touch softly on his neck where Grimmjow bit it. 'why did he do it' he was pull out of though when his mother grabs his arm. "Ichigo my son what wrong and what happen to your neck." she look over his neck she smell Grimmjow all over him. "Ichigo did Grimmjow do this." she ask weakly. "no mom it just just I..." Ichigo was painic he didn't know what to do. He start to cry holding his mother telling her very thing

_**Grimmjow P.O.V**_

After Ichigo punch me jaw and ran off. I just want to get out of there. I got in my car where is smell like puke still I just clean it later he roll his widows down so he cant smell it. When I got there my so call mother and father was there the look really angry with me. Aizen-san was the first to speak "what are you doing out of school its only 11:53am." I just look at him and walk past him run up to my room I don't know how to fix this I just made Ichigo Hated me I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

In my oom I lay on my bed I put on my IPod on listen to _**'Low' By: Kelly Clarkson**_

**_Everybody's talking_**

**_But they don't say a thing_**

**_They look at me with sad eyes_**

**_But I don't want the sympathy_**

**_Its cool you didn't want me_**

**_Sometimes you cant go back_**

**_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_**

**_Well I just have to say_**

**_Before I let go_**

I just want to cry this song made feel that cant be the same between me and Ichi. I didn't want to hurt him, but when I saw him kissing Shirosaki. I didn't know was crying at the time. Why the hell Im feeling like this I just want it to go away.

_**Have you ever been low?**_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**_

_**When the truth came out**_

_**Were you the last to know?**_

_**Were you left out in the cold?**_

_**What you did was low**_

_**No I don't need your number**_

_**Theres nothing left to say**_

_**Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved**_

_**My friends are outside waiting**_

_**I've gotta go**_

_**Have you ever been low?**_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**_

_**When the truth came out**_

_**Were you the last to know?**_

_**Were you left out in the cold?**_

_**What you did was low**_

_**What you did was low (low)**_

_**What you did was low (low)**_

_**What you did was low (low)**_

All want to do is kill Shirosaki he touch my Ichi. I want there to be a lot of pain him dieing a slow painful death. I have to stop thinking that what if Ichigo does like him like that I have to be supported but I want to be his and Ichigo to be mind I like so much I cant take it any more. I have to talk to Gin or Aizen I want some anyone to help me.

_**I walk out of this darkness**_

_**With no sense of regret**_

_**And I go with a clear conscience**_

_**We both know that you cant say that**_

_**Here's to show**_

_**For all the time I loved you so**_

_**So...**_

_**Have you ever been low?**_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**_

_** When the truth came out**_

_**Were you the last to know?**_

_**Were you left out in the cold?**_

_**What you did was low**_

_**Have you ever been low?**_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**_

_**When the truth came out**_

_**Were you the last to know?**_

_**Were you left out in the cold?**_

_**What youdid was low**_

_**Have you ever been low?**_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**_

_**Cuz what you did was low**_

after the song was done I here knock at the door. I when to it was Gin with milk and some cookies smiling at me "may I come in Grimmy." I move aside to let him in let Gin. The white hair man put the cookies and milk on the desk. "so Grimmjow are you going to tell what happen or your just not talk." He open his eyes witch scare me more than anything they are light blue he really never let anyone see them.

I walk over hug him trying not to cry "Gin I did some thing bad and I cant fix it I just lost it when Ichigo he..he...he" I was about to cry but Gin hold me tight trying to claim me down "shh shh its okay its okay just tell me what happen when you are ready." We sat on my bed he keep holding me. When I claim down I stop crying. I look at him then I final say some thing "i got really angry at Ichigo because I saw him kissing Shirosaki, they was touch each other holding each others tail. I never felt so much rage. I could not stay there I have to get out of there. I ran off trying to get out of there but Ichigo caught up to me pin me down and tell me that he doesn't like the while cat (A.K.A Shiro) at all. Then I just...just bite his neck really hard till it bleed." I took deep breaths as I saw him watch me. I continue "then I never though he punch me really hard on my jaw. Gin what should I do. I want some one to tell me what to do? I cant take it any more there something in my heart tells me if he leave I cant live with out him I think I-I-I" I was getting up set again. He touch my head and petted me " you love him don't you Grimmjow" all I can do was to nod.

He got up then look at "I know the that feeling I was when I met you father. You can call it love at first sight I couldn't breath I felt like I was on cloud Nine I want to kiss him. One day I got the never to tell him out I felt till I saw a woman with him hugging him kissing him I got my hopes up I want to was cry but then I tough he nevr go for a man like me." his ears and tail was down when he was talking about it. He continue " but that same day he came up to me and kiss me told me that he that he could not stop looking at me. I though I was in heat just right there I want to give him every thing I have to give him. I feel like a blushing school girl how have the hottest sexiest taste-" "please no more about how hot you think Aizen I'm going to puke." I half beg. But Gin continue "well after he kiss me and confessed his love it was heaven. Sousuke and I dated for about three years then we married and mated then we adopt Sharrk and that how started do you understand the story Grimmmjow"

I was sure but I don't want to know to fuck a man by Gin that the last thing on my mind "yea I think okay I don't" He look at me and get close "tell me Grimmy-kun do you have a feeling in your heart can never be fill by anyone" I nod "but it fills up when your near Ichi-kun right then get off your ass and tell him that you damn well sorry that you did it that. Then Hug him and never let go of him at all." this is the first time I hear Gin swear and speak this much passion. I got up just ran out of my room all most hitting Aizen.

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

Gin left Grimmjow room to see his mate kiss him on the cheek "Sousuke sweet heart our young Panther boy is in love soon he will be come a man" Gin was over happy then Normal. His Fox tail touches and wrap Aizen wolf tail. "well Gin who the lucky young woman?" Gin was griming ear to ear. "that the thing its not a woman its our friend little kitten" Aizen smile it one of true smile he rarely use it. "so its Ichigo that very good I should tell his father tell well him know that we will welcome him to the family and we can I have him move in as soon they want to come mates" Aizen could not stop from planing but Gin have to tell him "we might have a problem though it seems that Grimmy has scare little Ichigo off by Bitting his neck till it bleeds.

Aizen looks at Gin "well then we have to fix it don't we" he walkto the phone diesel the number. Waits for some one to answer "Hello"

"Hello Isshin"

**wow wow I cant believe that he have I did that hehehe so what going to happen to Ichigo and Grimmjow are they going to be friends again or not? How will Isshin and Aizen going to help them out? And who want the poll I cant wait for all of this to unfold. I hope you don't get mad me hehehe oh review review review and i love you all to a thank you all for reviewing and Alerting me and my story**

**I don't own Bleach Characters or the song Low by: Kelly Clarkson**

**Meka out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey people its me Meka. I hope you like this chapter its going to be funny that I will give ya I hold you tell more people on here about this story and review it please and thank you I love you all the votes are closing i tell you who won at the bottom i know you my pee you pants of what i have in store for you and i hope love it**

**Shiro- *looks piss off* get on with it I want this to end**

**Grimmjow- awww Shiro pissly cuz he not with Ichi**

**Shiro- Shut up assfuck *tackles Grimmjow* die**

**Grimmjow- *starts beating the shit out of Shiro* you little dick you will die**

**Ichigo- really Grimmjow stop or no sex at all Shiro don't start it at all you have some one**

**Meka- oooookkkkkaaaayyyy so on with the Show (story)**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Ichigo P.O.V**_

'how did I get myself in this' I thought. Grimmjow and I are in the graben that at Grimmjow house. Grimmjow was in Dress clothes really acting weird. He to quite, blushing, and he looks like he was going to puke at any minute. And we are both tie up in chairs trying to get lose but its no use.

_**Two hours ago**_

_after that I ran home I was crying in my room my mother fix up my neck from Grimmjow bite "I don't get it I thought we are friends." I lay on my back trying not to cry at all then hear my dad he knock on my door "Ichigo my son you in there." __"yea dad I'm in here I just please don't turn on the lights I don't feel good" I didn't want to have the lights on because I don't want him to know that I was crying. I siting feel sorry for myself then I felt my dad siting on the bed. "Ichigo can you please do something for me I need you to get up and dress in really nice looking clothes like your going on a date type of clothes and wash up to and meet me downstairs and don't say not to your father."_

_he was growling so I didn't want to make him any more mad so I did it. I was in a nice black button up shirt with black dress up shirt and shoes I fix up my hair up that will look good. I head down stairs and saw my mother smiling and my little sister happy to happy they are planing something and I don't like it so far__"Ichigo my dear son you look good" I hear my mother say while walking over to me looking at seeing is there anything I miss. Then my little sister Karin walk over and punch me "what the hell"__"Ichigo I'm happy that you going out to day. I hope he a keeper" I look at her dumb founded 'what the hell she talking about' I was about what she talk about till we hear a knock on the door Yuzu squeeze and ran to the door._

_It was Starrk at the door "hello every one is he ready to go" he spoke in his normal voice. "Yes yes yes he ready" I look at my dad then I was blindfolded and put into a car I think I heard a door shut at this point I was piss off I want to kill some one. It felt like hours. Then I heard the car door of the diver side open and close then the door I was at open I was pull out and drag yes drag to somewhere. I don't even know I was about to ask where was I till some on cover my mouth with duck tape. I was in a chair they pull the duck tape and blind fold off. i was scare i thought i was going to die then i hear mufule there word. Some one ungags me and took the blindfold off. I look across to see Grimmjow all dress up. For a second I though I was drooling of how he look. He was in a light blue button up shirt with dark blue pants and black dress shoes. I looked into his eyes they outfit made his sapphire eyes show more. But his expression tells me that he want is to ran as far as he can away form me with made me feel sad._

_I finally spoke "Grimmjow what are you planing" he look at me with his eyes were so soft and gentle. "this is not my idea. I was told to get dress up like I was going on a date and see Gin. Was about done with my hair was blindfold and taken here tide to the chair." he spoke in a weak voice._

_**present (in Grimmjow P.O.V)**_

I couldn't breath Ichigo loks really sexy when he dress in all black. My heart rate was beating faster my tail was moving side to side. If this what love feel like then I want to feel forever. I saw his neck was bandit up from me biting him regretting it so much I never want to hurt him at all. I look around the flowers that Aizen and Gin have planted there was Tiger lilies, Peach blossom, Roses, Sunflower, Marigolds, and of corse my favorite is cornflower the reason is its just as blue as my hair.

We look at each other we say nothing. This was awkward I didn't know what to say I want to tell him I'm sorry and I like him more then a friend. It got more awkward when I here the song was planing in the back round I don't know what it was form but I know me and Ichi wanted to die. I want to know who the sick fuck is going to die tonight.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-buway**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh.**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh.**_

In the bushes was Gin and Isshin trying living things up by playing 'In the jungle by: The Tokens' they saw Ichigo cheek was bright red and Grimmjow was piss off. They to say it was funny scent both are tie to the Chairs. " Isshin you think this will work i know my Grimmjow is going to kill the next person he sees." Isshin smiles "Gin go you want you son happy you have to go the high to make your boy happy even he hate your guts. why you think Ichigo and I are this close." Gin still shuke his head he cant believed that his mate pick this song oh her kindding this song was play on there first date.

_**In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleep tonight**_

_**In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleep tonight.**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

Ichigo and Grimmjow could not look at each other. The song was way to embarrassing. But Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was living up to his second name Strawberry that how red he was. He start to giggle when Ichigo look in to his eyes turning redder. "you think this is funny Grimmjow" Grimmjow laugh more but now uncontrollably "Ichigo your so red you look like a Strawberry. A really taste Strawberry," Ichigo blushes hard

_**near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleep to tonight**_

_**near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleep to tonight**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-**_

_**buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-heee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-**_

_**buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

Gin and Isshin trying not to laugh really hard but is was funny. The two hybrids just keep watching hope the song make there children get in the mood or something at less talking. The song was ending they listen.

_**Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight**_

_**Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-**_

_**buway**_

_**A-wimoweh-a-wimoweh,**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-**_

_**buway**_

_**Wee-ee-ee-e-he-he-ee-ee-ee-e-ee-um-um-**_

_**buway**_

_**Ichigo P.O.V**_

Well the song end I think I just want to go home now cuz look at me laughing. He was the first to speak "well that was very different" "yea" I look away but I want him to know that I like him a lot I can take it any more I open my mouth and say something but I look at his eyes I close my mouth. 'Pull yourself together Ichigo this should me a cake walk just don't think your sitting across the hottest god like man oh I'm fuck' I can stop thinking about him of him I want nothing more is to jump over on the other table and do very Naught thinks to him.

Then someone came out of the shadows. I started to laugh because I saw Nnoitra in a waiter outfit and it look like he was die trying not to kill me " hello I am Nnoitra your waiter for his evening what will you like to eat?" he was grounding his insect teeth he was trying so hard to be nice and not swear I look over at Grimmjow who want to push his brother button.

He look at us and spoke a lower tone " Okay shit heads I going to kick your ass if you two don't mate tonight and become lovers or whatever cat type call each other I going to listen to Aizen or Gin or Ichigo father name is you two need to get over it now and fuck" he back away "so what would you like some water and wait till while. I know I have to be red as I never want to say this but I was red as a strawberry.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Once Nnoitra was gone they look at each other want to say some thing but dare they ay it they are scary cats. Ichigo look at Grimmjow then Grimmjow took a deep breath. "Ichi I'm sorry for biting your neck I just...just-" "Grimm its okay I understand I know if I saw you kissing someone that near all most kill me I can see why your mad but I have to tell you I know kiss him back I like someone else." Ichigo look at Grimmjow and saw he was little hurt by what he say. So Ichigo continue " he funny, possessive, head strong, and doesn't give a damn when people tell him he a dumb ass. But what the most I like about him is his eyes. When he looks at me with his blue sapphire eyes I want to hold kiss and be with for ever and ever."

_**Grimmjow P.O.V**_

there a man that my kitten likes I kill the bastard. But who do he knows that have blue eyes. He look at me "Grimmjow do you have someone you like a lot?" 'yea you Ichigo' I want to tell him so much I could not do it I really like maybe love him so much. I was working on the ropes for a while I finally got lose. I cant take anymore I have to do this now or never. "Ichigo" "yes Grimm" I got up and walk over to him "Grimm?" I grab a hold of his face and just lower myself ' please let me kiss you Ichigo'

_**Ichigo P.O.V**_

I look at Grimmjow his ears was pin back his tail holding leg. "Ichigo" "yes Grimm" I know he and I was tie to the chairs but he got up and walk over to me "Grimm?" 'what are you planing' I felt his hand touching my face I started to purr into his touch. When his face lower down I was shock 'oh god he going to kiss. Thank you god or who every is out there.' I try to get up but I remember that I was tie up. I just stay there slowly closing my eyes then I felt his and my lips touch 'I hope to god this is not a dream, please don't be a damn dream.' When I open my eyes I see I very sexy panther his eyes close while he kissing me. I kiss him back showing him that I like him and only him.

We kept kissing till it was hard to breath. He pull back from the kiss. "Ichigo please" he look worry. "what wrong Grimm" I spoke to him softly. Hestarted to lick my ears "please be mine" I felt all the blood in my body going to my face I look at him with my wide "Grimmjow if this a sick joke cuz I kiss Shiro if his a joke I kill where you stand." I don't want to be hurt at all I do like him and only him. He got on his knees I have to admit he told me he never kneel to any one " Ichigo I will never hurt you like today I care about and it took me a while that you and I are one I do anything to prove that I want you to be with me forever please," he put his head on my head "Ichigo Kurosaki be my mate I want you so much I cant bare with out you I love you so much."

Ichigo was in shock 'did he told me that he love me' I felt hot tears down my face I was chocking on them " I-I-I love you too Grimmjow. Please up untie me Grimm please I want to hold you" he nod to me and untie me I reach up and kiss him I never felt this much love in my life.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

the two stay like that for a while hold kissing each other. Their lungs need air they pull apart panting. Grimmjow was the first to speak " Ichi you are a great kisser." Grimmjow kiss down along his neck he love so much. "Grimm." the orange cat tail wrap around the blue hair panther tail in a loving matter. They feel so in love with each other every else was oblivion till there was a flash. They turn to see Gin and Isshin taking a pictures of them kissing. They just look at them, then realiat hit them and it was hard. Ichigo baring his face in Grimmjow while he growling at them. Grimmjow pick up Ichigo bride side and run him to his room and lock the door. They are going to have fun to night.

**Hehehehe I really hope like this chapter NEXT CHARTER HOT SEXY SEX HARD SEX. I really hope you guys are going to love me I going to tell you there going to me more darma. What will happen to Shiro and who is Sharrk boyfriend. To find out read they next chapter OH review me please please and the winner is Sharrk and Shinji that who won but 7 votes with Sharrk and Shiro 3 then there was Sharrk and Zommari 1 lastly there was Luppi and Sharrk with 0 so good job people going to be a while till i can get up Six i hope you can wait for me please thank you for voting thank you for watching thank you for add me to an author atarle and final thank you Reviews oh please more review i think this is my longest chapter very i love you all **

**Meka out~**


	6. Chapter 6

hey people its me again in know I'm getting a lot stuff about gummier I'm sorry I'm from France I'm movie to American when I was 14 I'm 17 now so my English is not so great but I love Ichigo and Grimmjow as a couple so I'm writing in English because my French is really bad now so please don't judge me I trying really hard with this if you want to fix them pm me please anyways this my first time writing smut stuff please tell me how I did please oh and review this please, please, please

Shiro- Stop making Meka sad about leave her home land *hugs Meka* its okay Micky

Grimmjow- Shiro stop it your killing her with your hugs she doesn't want love from you white ass kitty cat * laughs*

Shiro- shut up *growls* I can hug her all I want *kiss the top of her heads* she so cute maybe you can leave and we can get some time to our self to kiss and hold *purrs*

Meka- *blushes* No Shiro please let me go

Grimmjow- *growls* let her go you RAPES

Shiro- you dick I can do what I want and when I can even make out with Mickey-kun *lick her cheek purrs* mmm I have my fun with you *Then realize what Grimmjow say* I AM NOT A RAPES YOU..YOU..YOU PIECE OF COCK LOVER ASS WHIP PANTHER

Meka- *try to get away* okay, okay let me go I have to continue the story now

Grimmjow and Shiro- STAY OUT OF IT MEKA IM HERE TO PROTECT FOR THAT MONSTER *giving each other the death glare*

Ichigo- okay I'm started the story please review *feels sorry for Meka*

CHAPTER 6

Grimmjow P.O.V

Ichigo and I are in my bedroom now I have to tell you this is my first time with anyone I really hope I don't do this wrong. I grab Ichigo hand tightly and walk him to my bed. I can see he was really nervous to. I turn on the light and we sat down on my bed. I didnt have the balls to speak to him. I felt my heart beating faster. I just look how beautiful he is. His dark red orange hair cover this eyes a little. All this time of being his friends I never realize he have freckles all along his cheeks. The best part about his face is his light pink lips I want just to kiss him.

I feel his tail wrap around my tail. I could smell that he was getting a little aroused well I was not complaining. I smile lightly at him he the only one that I can really smile at." Ichigo we don't-" I didn't have time finish that thought he kiss me deeply. I just smile kissing him just as passionately as he was giving me. His hand in my light blue hair. I wrap my arms around him kiss him back. It felt like hours our bodes screaming for oxygen we pull back then I realize I had him on his back. He was even more beautiful like this. I just stare at him loving every second of it. This what I saw in his eyes was love, passion, and, lust.

Ichigo P.O.V

Just looking at Grimmjow all nervous and stuff it was kinda truing me on I like this side of Grimm. I do wish he show it more often. I didnt know what came over me when I kiss him but it took the breath right out of me. I just want him in me now I want him to all myself. "Grimmjow please be my mate. Be with me forever and never" I kiss his neck softly I can taste this Conlon, Ocean mist I love the ocean. Grimmjow looks at me and took a deep breath "as you wish my lovely kitten"

NORMAL P.O.V

Grimmjow hold on to the orange cat kissing every on the neck to his face. "Ichi" Ichigo love how the blue panther purr his name "Grimm please hurry my body feel like its on fire." unknown to Grimmjow and Ichigo, the organ cat was going into his heat. The blue hair panther smell something different about Ichigo I cant put his finger on but he love how he smells.

(This I have a friend write the lemon for me hope you like it kitties)

The smell began to affect the blue-haired panther hybrid in ways he just couldn't describe. Suddenly he buried his nose into Ichigo's lean neck, inhaling deeply, his cerulean eyes clouding with lust. He drew back, staring down at the orange-haired lion hybrid with a look of unbridled lust. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo asked innocently, feeling a little exposed under Grimmjow's suddenly hardened gaze.

"You smell," Grimmjow trailed off, smoothing his hand down Ichigo's shirt until he reached the hem and pushing it up all the way to Ichigo's neck. He

leaned down, nipping at the sun-kissed skin. Ichigo bit his bottom lip; the way Grimmjow was nibbling at his sensitive skin had his heart doing flip-flops inside his rib cage. "Lovely." Grimmjow purred as he licked from Ichigo's happy trail all the way to a tasty looking caramel nub.

He smirked suddenly, taking the dusky nipple in to his mouth, nibbling the tip softly as he sucked it into his mouth. "Ahh!" Ichigo moaned softly as Grimmjow continued to worry his nipple with his teeth. The orange-haired lion hybrid was partially confused by Grimmjow's actions, but he would admit that he was loving every minute of it.

Grimmjow had told him that he too was a virgin, so Ichigo thought that the older male may be a little more in the know about all this stuff, but Ichigo wasn't expecting him to be so good. "Mmmgh," he moaned in encouragement as Grimmjow trailed petal soft kisses along the expanse of the skin on his upper abdomen.

Grimmjow licked the enticing skin, reveling in the soft moans spewing from kiss bruised full portly lips. "Lift your arms." Grimmjow instructed with hooded cyan eyes. Ichigo complied with a blush, turning his head away from Grimmjow's heated gaze that held so much passion; Ichigo felt like his brain was being churned into mush from just the older males' gaze alone.

Quickly ridding Ichigo of his shirt, exposing the younger males' lean neck and corded arms, Grimmjow traced his fingertips over the expanse of Ichigo's chest, mapping out every sensitive spot on the orange-haired lion hybrids skin.

He smirked, running his hand down Ichigo's tight body and halting when he reached the waistband of Ichigo's jeans. He grinned up at Ichigo as he

unbuttoned the smaller males jeans in record time, listening to the pop resonate through the room. Grimmjow latched pearly-white teeth on to a stubborn bronze zipper. He winked up at the flustered orange-head as he began the decent of his head further down until it was lying in Ichigo's crotch. Releasing the zipper from his mouth, Grimmjow propped himself up on an elbow.

He drew lazy lines with an extended index finger on Ichigo's stomach as he slowly pulled down Ichigo's jeans. Ichigo lifted his hips almost out of instinct when his jeans reached the halfway point of the backs of his knees. Grimmjow was thankful, pulling them all the way down and carelessly discarding

them on the floor where Ichigo's shirt landed not too long ago. "Thi-this isn't fair!" Ichigo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a brat who had just been refused her latest ice cream.

Grimmjow blinked. "Say what now?" He asked with a baffled expression, a frown tugging at his lips as his eyebrow scrunched together in thought. Was he doing this wrong? Was he failing the berry? Was Ichigo bored already? Did he need something else to make it work? He pondered this for a while as Ichigo continued to pout cutely. "You're like," Ichigo blushed, averting his gaze causing Grimmjow to cock an eyebrow in confusion/amusement.

"Str Sripi-Stripping m-me an-and yo-you haven't ev-even ta-taken off your shirt!" He yelled the last word, quickly covering his mouth with his hands, a cute blush tainting his cheeks that only spread like wild fire over his face down to his neck when Grimmjow nodded his head. Grimmjow smirked seductively, sitting on his haunches and slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head. Ichigo drooled at the sight of the blue-haired panther hybrids corded muscle, wiry arms, and wash board abs. He was ashamed to say he was jealous.

He couldn't help but think that Grimmjow chest must have been carved from the finest grants. He smiled, and Grimmjow chose him. Grimmjow chuckled, his belly rumbling with the motion as he crawled on top of his soon to be mate. "You're drooling." He informed, wiping the rogue saliva from the corner of Ichigo's mouth with the back of his hand.

"M'not!" Ichigo denied incoherently as images if him underneath the blue-haired panther hybrid flooded his mind. Him glistening with sweat as Grimmjow thrust in to him harshly, him begging for the older male to quicken and harden his pace . . .Grimmjow noticed Ichigo now had a faraway look in his molten brown eyes, he shook Ichigo fervently, not wanting Ichigo to leave this earth too soon, and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. Grimmjow smirked.

He wasn't really sure what came over him, but when he inhaled Ichigo's scent his mind provided images of what he needed to do, how to do it right, and all the tidbits of information on how to make Ichigo scream in ecstasy. Grimmjow was positively shuddering at the thought of his big cock sliding in and out of that tight virgin hole. He grinned lewdly, he couldn't wait. "Happy now?" The older of the two teased, flashing Ichigo his trademark smirk

when the orange-heads blush only deepened to epic proportions, cascading down his lean neck and brushing at the tips of his ears.

Ichigo only nodded shyly, averting his gaze once again and damning all to hell for his shy attitude. Grimmjow lowered himself further, capturing petal soft lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Ichigo slung his arms around Grimmjow's lips and parted his lips, granting the older male access to his warm cavern.

The blue-haired panther hybrid smirked in to the kiss, delving his tongue into a heated crevice and swiping the tingling appendage around in new found

territory. He rolled his tongue on the roof of Ichigo's mouth, eliciting small moans from Ichigo, jolts of electrified pleasure zipping through his hyper sensitive body as that more experienced tongue tangled with his own.

Ichigo was panting softly when Grimmjow finally broke he kiss, a trail of combined saliva keeping the two of them connect. Grimmjow backed up, shuffling down the younger males' body until he was between his legs, the string of saliva broken throughout the movement.

The orange-haired cat hybrid watched with hooded eyes, glistening with lust as Grimmjow hooked a finger on the waistband of his white boxer briefs.

Grimmjow quickly ridded Ichigo of the boxers, revealing Ichigo's hardened member, pre-cum already leaking from the slit down to the base, the creamy

substance spilling over the top. Grimmjow eyed it hungrily making Ichigo's blush deepen if possible. "St-stop sta-staring a-at it li-like th-that!" Ichigo stuttered pathetically, covering his eyes with his forearms.

The older male merely smirked up at him, diving down and taking the head of Ichigo's cock into his mouth. The taste was sweet, with a mixture of musk which suited the orange-head well. Ichigo moaned loudly as wet heat engulfed his member, heat pooling in his groin like a raging current as Grimmjow bobbed his head expertly up and down on Ichigo's member.

"Holy, shit Grimmjow!" Ichigo cursed, burying his hands in silken sky-blue locks. Grimmjow smirked around his mouthful, the motion sending sparks throughout Ichigo's heated body, and more heat advancing to his groin area. "Ahhh! Grimm! fuck that feels so good!" He panted out breathlessly, closing his eyes in bliss. He blinked owlishly when the wet heat was suddenly removed and replaced with slow teasing strokes. Grimmjow smeared the pre-cum he hadn't already lapped up over Ichigo's head, grinning at the now slightly annoyed orange-head.

"Wh-why di-did you st-stop?" Ichigo questioned with a cute blush. He couldn't believe he was asking something like this, but the lust was winning over his sense of judgment.

"Because you closed your eyes," Grimmjow stated simply, squeezing Ichigo's dick almost painfully. Ichigo yelped, babbling that he won't close his eyes this time.

Grimmjow's tail swished back and forth, that was good enough for him. He descended down again, engulfing Ichiro to the hilt in one motion. Ichigo thought the urge to close his eyes in pure bliss as the blue-haired panther hybrid continued to suck and bob his head expertly on his cock

"Nnnnggnhhh Grimmjoowwww!" Ichiro moaned the older males' name, feeling closer to his climax. Grimmjow sensed this, picking up his pace and hollowing his cheeks, he buried his nose in orange curls as he deep-throated the orange-head, the head of Ichiro's dick hitting the back of his throat.

"GRIMMJOWWWWWWWWWW!" Ichiro screamed as he came in streams into Grimmjow's waiting mouth. Grimmjow smirked, swallowing all of Ichigo's essence and releasing the flaccid member with a pop after cleaning all of the cum he could gather from the sated appendage.

"Huh. . . Huh. . .Huh. . .that. . .was. . .amazing!" Ichiro exclaimed, coming down from his orgasmic high. Grimmjow grinned, pulling Ichiro into another heated kiss, and sharing Ichigo's cum between them. Ichiro wrinkled slightly at that, not really wanting to taste his own cum. His ear twitched in slight discomfort, but he ignored it.

Grimmjow broke the kiss a second time, grinning triumphantly down at the smaller male. "I'm glad you liked that," Grimmjow began in his deep baritone,

sending chills down Ichigo's spine and up his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. "Because the real fun is about to start,"

He stated, nipping at Ichigo's earlobe promisingly.

Ichiro shuddered at the contact, only nodding his head to grant Grimmjow permission to do whatever it is he wanted to do. Grimmjow smirked lowering

himself down Ichigo's body with cat-like grace. He stopped when he was in between Ichigo's spread legs, pushing them further apart with a free hand. Hereached into his draw, pulling out his scented bottle of lotion and placing it beside him. Ichiro watched as the older male poured some of the substance from the bottle on to long thick fingers. Grimmjow lined one of his fingers up with Ichigo's winking pucker. He smirked down at the waiting hole. "Someone's impatient." He laughed, but then remembered Ichiro was a virgin. He paused, staring up at Ichiro to the see the younger male glazing at his fingers in wonder. "I heard that this may hurt a little at first, but don't worry, it will feel good soon." Ichigo only nodded his head shyly, spreading his legs wider and blushing.

Grinning at Ichigo's submissiveness and willingness to comply with his order, Grimmjow inserted the first finger into tight heat. "Ughh i-it hurts," Ichiro

cried, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Grimmjow didn't pause in his movements, instead whispering soothing words as he pushed his finger

further inside his soon to be mate.

When his first finger was seated, Grimmjow wiggled it around slowly, gently sliding it back out before thrusting it back in. "Relax," Grimmjow ordered

smoothly, pulling back his arms then propelling it forward. A single tear trailed down Ichigo's cheek as pain erupted in his lower area. It wasn't the

most pleasant feeling, but Grimmjow did say that it would get better, so Ichiro would trust him and not chicken out like he so desperately wanted to.

Grimmjow continued to pump his finger in and out of Ichiro, changing his angle often to search for that little bundle of nerves he remembered someone telling him about. Ichiro suddenly let out a breathy moan, his breath hitching and his back arching off of the bed as a strange sensation sent flashing hot white lights to assault his vision. "Fuck yeah!" Grimmjow cheered, jabbing that spot again with the top of his finger, and relishing in the way Ichiro cried his name when he did it. "Looks like I found your prostate." He sang, pulling out his finger and adding a second.

"Mmmmgh Grimmm!" Ichiro moaned wantonly as different pleasure surfaced in his body. Grimmjow merely smirked, using one finger to keep prodding Ichigo's pleasure button while the other set to work on stretching Ichigo's hole for his big girth. "Oh shit hit it again! Again!" Ichiro demanded, all shyness flown out o the window as Grimmjow complied with his request.

Grimmjow removed his fingers, adding a third and churning them inside of the orange-haired cat hybrid to stretch him further. He smirked, pumping them in and out and watching as Ichigo's member came back to life, springing proudly in the air, pre-cum oozing out of the slit. Grimmjow soon brought his fingers out of Ichigo's hole altogether, the latter whining at the loss.

The blue-haired panther hybrid grinned, maneuvering his tail until the tip was outside of Ichigo's twitching pucker. Ichiro sent the older male a confused look but it soon turned into a pleasure moan as Grimmjow's long blue tail pierced his hole, heading straight for his prostate and successfully prodding against it. "Oh fuck Grimmjow fuck!" Ichiro moaned.

"Patience," Grimmjow teased as he began to slide his tail in and out of Ichigo's entrance, watching as Ichigo's anus stretched with the movement. He smirked, pushing his tail in further, loving the moans of pleasure spilling from kiss-bruised petal soft eased his tail out of Ichiro, deeming Ichiro prepared enough now. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down over his legs and throwing them on the floor somewhere. He next disposed of his blue boxers briefs, tardily throwing them to the carpet, and then repositioning himself between Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight Grimmjow in all of his ten inches of glory. If Ichiro was jealous about the blue-haired panther hybrids muscles, he was

definitely jealous now. It also didn't help that Grimmjow was at least 4 inches thick in girth, no wonder he used his tail to stretch the orange-head

further.

"Are you ok?" Grimmjow asked in amusement, he could see the slightly panicky look in his soon to be mates eyes, so he just had to ask to make sure Ichiro was ready, though he wasn't sure he would be able to stop now even if Ichiro asked him to.

Ichiro only nodded his head, propping back on his elbows and spreading his legs wider for the older male. "I'm not going to lie here," Grimmjow began

sternly, lining up his dripping member with Ichigo's twitching pucker. "This will hurt, but I promise to make you feel that pleasure again." Grimmjow

stated with a cocky grin. "You're such an idiot." Ichiro chuckled heartily.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow snapped his hips forward, wanting to find Ichigo's pleasure spot is quickly as possible. Ichiro clenched his teeth at the pain

running low in his lower regions. He breathed in deeply as Grimmjow seated himself fully inside of him. "Shit you're so tight!" Grimmjow exclaimed, trying

to keep what little control he had left under wraps."Fuck , it hurts," Ichiro complained.

"I know baby, I know," Grimmjow replied soothingly, stroking Ichigo's cheek. He intertwined their tails together, watching as the orange and blue hues combined together. Ichiro smiled despite the pain, wriggling his hips back to give Grimmjow the go ahead. "Are you sure?" Grimmjow questioned a tad unsurely; even he knew that Ichiro would have to wait a little longer to adjust.

Ichiro just nodded his head, rocking his hips back again. Grimmjow sighed through his nose in relief. He slowly pulled out to the head then propelled forward, impaling Ichigo's prostate with the first thrust, the latter crying out in pleasure. "Ahhh fuck Grimmjow! There, right there!" Grimmjow complied, mentally noting to hit that spot every time he snapped his hips forward. "Shit, Ichi, you're so fucken' tight!" Girmmjow grunted, shifting in and out of Ichiro expertly, stabbing the younger males' prostate with every harsh thrust.

Grimmjow growled possessively, picking up his pace, and making the bed shakewith the force of his thrusts. Ichiro shuddered at the growl Grimmjow produced; it was so animalistic and possessive. "Ahhh Yesss Grimmjoww! Fuck me harder please OH god Yes!" Ichigo babbled incoherently as Grimmjow continued to pound into his tight pucker with reckless abandon, not letting up on his thrusts for a second, except to change his angle to get a better hit on Ichigo's already bused prostate.

Grimmjow grunted, flipping Ichigo over on to his stomach, and gripping Ichigo's hips in a vice like grip as he started up a brutal pace, poisoning in and out of the orange-haired cat hybrid without mercy. Ichigo cried out, arching his back off of the bed, and shifting his hips back into Grimmjow's harsh thrusts. "Mmmghh Oh my god so goods so good Grimmjow it's so good!" Ichiro mumbled, letting out a long stream of colorful language when Grimmjow hit his prostate directly into the center. Grimmjow grunted, the velvety heat gripping him with ever snap of his hips was pushing him closer to his climax.

Ichigo convulsed violently with every harsh jab to his prostate, clawing at the bed sheets and throwing his head back in pleasure. His body was now slick with sweat, allowing Grimmjow easier movement in and out of the younger male. Orange locks were stuck to a nicely sweat coated forehead above lust clouded honey hues that were hooded.

Skin slapping skin resonated throughout the room as Grimmjow continued his brutal assault on Ichigo, thrusting deeper and deeper. He pulled out momentarily to flip Ichigo back over on to his back because he wanted to see the orange-haired lion hybrids expression when he climaxed. Grimmjow lifted one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder, giving him more room.

He re-entered the smaller male, hitting the little bundle of nerves on the first strike, and starting up a drilling pace. "Ahhhh Grimmjow So close! Please I want you to cum inside of me!" Ichigo screamed as pleasure racked his tried body.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a grin as he wrapped a hand around Ichigo's arousal, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo sputtered, covering his face then immediately uncovering it when Grimmjow growled in warning. "Sh-shut up i-idiot!" Ichiro stuttered with a beautiful blush deserving of his namesake.

"I want to see your face when you cum, and I want you to scream my name when you do it." Grimmjow instructed, deepening his thrusts. Ichiro choked on a gasp, but complied nonetheless.

"Now," the blue-haired panther hybrid began, gripping one of Ichigo's narrow hips with a free hand as his other pumped Ichigo relentlessly. "Cum for me Ichi!" Grimmjow demanded, picking up the pace of his pumps and also his thrusts.

"GRIMMMJOWWWWW!" Ichiro screamed at the top of his lungs as he came in to his soon to be mates' hand. Grimmjow growled possessive, biting down on the juncture of Ichigo's neck until he drew blood, lapping it up immediately after the crimson licked oozed out of the bite mark.

"Mine! " Grimmjow howled. Ichigo walls closed around his member, gripping him like a glove and leading him to his release as he came violently inside of

Ichigo.

"Huh. . .Huh. . .Huh. . .," They both panted as they lay there on the bed trying to get there breathing regular again. Grimmjow recovered first, pulling out of Ichigo with a pop and re-intertwining their tails together. Ichigo whined at the loss, but said nothing.

Ichigo smiled despite the pan in his lower back, he didn't even complain when Grimmjow pulled him into a hard chest slick with sweat, a chiseled chin soon resting in sweat dampened orange locks. Slung his arms around Grimmjow's neck

(the rest of it is going to be meso bear with me on my gramer)

Ichigo smiles to himself "Grimmjow that fucken' amazing." he looks at the panther hybrid. Ichi smiles and slowly falling a sleep. Grimmjow kiss the top of the top of this head "yea mmm i love you Ichigo." Ichigo looks up and smiles "I love you too Grimmjow we will be together forever right" The blue-hair panther smiles softly at his mate with all the love and care he have he spoke " Yes Ichigo we will always be together forever and ever" with that they fell a sleep together

On the other side of the bedroom Gin and Isshin are smiling. Gins tail wags back and front "Isshin its looks like we what in laws." Isshin smiles and looks at Gin "let go in there in the morring and greet the new happy couple and get the wedding ready for them." the clock ding its was one in the morring "well I see you in the morring tell Aizen the plan we have okay" Gin nods and with that Isshin leaves happy that his olddest is have with the panther. The black-hair cat hybrid goes into the night.

Meka: Hey this is not the last chapter people

Shiro: WHAT I thought it's the end its bad taht you have the have sex but come on what new fresh hell are you going to put me thought *looks piss*

Grimmjow: oh shut up little man what Meka have plane is up to her right Ichi

Ichigo: umm yea she told me what going to happen next

Grimmjow: 0.0 what is it tell me

Ichigo: my lips are button shut *truns away and runs*

Grimmjow and Shiro: *ran after Ichigo*

Meka: okay well we see you next time kitties

*bangs*

Meka- my vase! *runs after the boys*


	7. Chapter 7

**Meka- *looks like her pet die* hello people this is Meka with the boys we have tell you this is the last chapter of kitty love**

**Grimmjow Ichigo Shiro- WHAT**

**Grimmjow and Shiro- *holding each other crying***

**Ichigo- *starts dancing happy* yes yes no more assholes *smiles giggling***

**Shiro- but what happen to me I never find love**

**Meka- *tap my foot and start to smiles* yes this is the last chapter I'm sorry but all good things have to come to an end**

**Ichigo- * dancing more laughing his ass off***

**Meka- Grimm Shiro stop it sides you want to see how this end Ichigo your going to kill me**

**Ichigo- what why**

**Shiro- well get this started now with the story**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The two hybrid sleeping peaceful contend with there little word. There tails intertwine with each others while Grimmjow licking Ichigo ear happy. There have no blanks cover each other just them purring with love and happiness till a huge bang woke them out there state. Grimmjow move Ichigo behind him ready anything. The banging getting louder and raper Grimmjow growl at who's that the door. Then people came in yelling and cheering. Isshin had a cake in his hands dancing while Gin threw home made confetti all over the boys. The two hybrids just realizes they are naked and there families in there room. Ichigo was looking for something to cover up while Grimmjow was still in shock.

Aizen threw blanks at them. The boys founds the words to speak. Ichigo scream "Get the hell out we are not even dress and what the hell is all this?" Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ichigo protectively little piss off that there families, mostly his just in the room while he play the whole day to stay in bed with his new mate. Aizen and Masaki kick every one out to yet them get dress. Once all of gone the boys finally breath "Ichigo?" Ichigo lick the back of Grimmjow neck purring "Grimmy I want to go back to sleep please can we go back to bed with you." the young organ head cat purrs into the panther ear nipping. Grimmjow growls softly happy "Ichigo you should stop it or you will never walk again" he turn to see him. They cuddle and kiss some more till Masaki knock on the door " boys hurry up we are waiting for you. You got two minutes before your fathers run in there and take you two out with or without clothes." she here feet running all over looking for clothes she walks down the stairs happy.

Later the two hybrid came down with clothes on. Nel ran up to Ichigo hugging him " oh Ichigo I'm so happy that you are part of our family I'm so happy" she giggle at him "Nel! Your killing him he can't breaths" Grimmjow yell her to let go. Nel looks down and the little kitty was trying to push her way. Nel let him go and Ichigo fell to the ground gasping for air. "Air sweet air I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes." Grimmjow started to laugh then stop when Ichigo gave him the death glare. Then when Ichigo get up and smiles.

Threw out the whole day every one was partying. But the to mates didn't see each other all day so when the day was coming to a close Ichigo ran to Grimmjow and jump into his arms happy "Grimm I miss you so much I hope its not like this all the time." Grimmjow kiss him " I know what you mean my little pet." they walk up to bed smiling.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a start he ran to the bathroom puking and dry heaving. The blue hair panther hear his lover "Ichigo you okay" he walk to the door slowly "Ichi sweetheart, baby." he stop at the door when he hear the flushing. Ichigo came out pale and sickly looking. "Grimm I'm okay I just must of ate something that didn't want to stay in my belly last night." The organ hair cat man try to play it off not to worry his mate. Ichigo tail touch Grimmjow tail. "Grimmjow I love you, you know that right." Grimmjow was still worry about his lover/mate. "of course my sweet." he kiss him very deeply.

The day continue with Ichigo in the morning eat eggs with grape jelly, pickles, and hot peppers, with a lot of pepper on it. All of the Grimmjow family look at him if he want to die with the look of grossness. Gin giggles little loudly "well well its look likes that Ichi-kun have a caring." Grimmjow look at Gin with a what the fuck face. "um Gin what are you talking about" Gin had the phone in his hand "Gin what you doing with the phone and the look in you eye." then there was a male voice on there "Hello Isshin here who is this."

Gin "Isshin get you ass here now and bring the stuff we talk about" he hang up the phone and grab Ichigo and put him on the cough pulling his feet up. He was smiling happy dancing. Ichigo was at this point freaking out looking at Grimmjow for help. Grimmjow want to stop it but this all new to him, he doesn't know why he acting like this.

Isshin runs in and look at Ichigo "son have you feel different if so how long?" Ichigo told his father that he did feel sick every morning but it goes away at some time. He doesn't know why his father dance with Gin. Grimmjow and Ichigo want to know now. "WHAT GOING ON!" Isshin look at his son "well my son you are a rear breed that can have a baby even that your a male." Ichigo and Grimmjow look at him they stay like that for a thew minters. Grimmjow was the first to fall over and pass out. Ichgo fell on the flood.

They woke up six hours later. With Ichigo mother in there. She smiles "hey sweetly how you feeling?" Ichigo get up and hug his mother " mother I'm a little scared what if Grimmjow doesn't want to be a daddy what if he want to kill it I don't want to lose it. I feel really close to him or her." his Mother know better. "Grimmjow want him or her when I was with child with you your father fall in love with you." see smiles to see that Grimmjow wakes up she gets up "we see how this is going to happen" She leaves the room.

Grimmjow smiles "hey baby how you feeling?" Ichigo spoke "better but I want to know are you okay?" Grimmjow smiles then touching the belly "so Ichigo I'm going to be a daddy." Ichigo nods.

Grimmjow " I cant wait."

* * *

**Meka- *giggles* I am a bitch this is how I am going to end this story**

**Grimmjow- *jumps up and down happy* I GOING TO BE A DADDY IM SO HAPPY**

**Ichigo- oh fuck your not really going to do it are you**

**Shiro- *pay Meka $600.00 to make the next one* this is not what its look like**

**Ichigo- * looks in rage* THAT IT I QUIT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND HELP YOU FUCKER *walk out***

**Meka and Grimmjow- Fuck**

**Shiro- well if you people can do something about this if you vote to make the next story say yes if not say no please vote please the votes will stop after getting 100 people to vote.**

**Meka- please tell me yes or no**

**Grimmjow- all so review**

**Shiro- save us please**

**Ichigo- I still wont come back kiss my ass**

**Meka, Grimmjow, and Shiro- please vote and read and revive**


	8. Author Note

**Another Author Note **

Now I am going to tell you guys I know you might not like this one bit. I am back now fully I try to write more stories I know I promise so much but you guys have to understand. Around the time I wrote some of this when I was really into Anime and I was at my peak. I let you know now at the time I had a bit of Drama I would not go into detail all I let you know he was a little controlling he would making me watch stuff I wasn't really into and try to shove anime's down my throat so I would lost interest into it.

I say it now and I am all better I am getting back into Bleach Naruto One piece and I got a few more stuff to tell you I love new anime's that kept me from being turn off anime. some like Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Hellsing. I come back and write my stores and Finish the ones that stated. I need time and I Beta I am looking for one now. I remembering a lot of people like Grimmjow and Ichigo love I need a betas to fix that one so I can continue the next one my last beta screw me over tell me she doesn't want to Beta because her boyfriend think I am...never mind that just please if you are a beta or know how to look for a beta please let me know I might be updating my Profile on here and on DA. I have a Tumbler now I am looking forward to redo everything and I hope you love my stories.

_**NOTE **_

**This will be on ever story I have done remember that! 3~**

**Meka-chan **


End file.
